Zu gut für Twilights Schule
Zu gut für Twilights Schule ist die zwölfte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhunderteinundachzigste der Serie. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub versucht Twilight zu überzeugen sie an die Schule der Freundschaft zu lassen. Auch wenn es klar ist, dass sie das Fach Freundschaft bereits gemeistert haben. Inhalt Ein kleiner Einblick Da sie so viel gutes gehört haben schleicht sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub in die Schule der Freundschaft um mal zu sehen was dran ist. Mit einer Räuberleiter können sie in die Fenster im ersten Stock sehen und schon beim ersten Versuch erwischen sie eine Abstellkammer. Beim zweiten Anlauf finden sie Pinkie Pies Klasse, die gerade Cupcakes bekommt mit denen sie teilen lernen sollen. Pinkie erklärt das die Schüler zu erst etwas nettes sagen sollen. Das demonstriere sie an Ocellus, die eine gute Zuhörerin ist. Nun bekommt Ocellus noch einen Cupcake und soll einen anderen mit einem Mitschüler teilen. Dazu sucht sich Ocellus Yona aus, die Ungeheuer stark ist und wirft ihr den Cupcake zu. Als Yona versucht den Cupcake in der Luft zu fangen landet sie auf Pinkie, deren Tablett im hohen Bogen zum Fenster raus fliegt und fast den Schönheitsfleckenklub trifft. Der verliert das Gleichgewicht und landet in einem Busch. Da fliegen plötzlich überall Schmetterlinge herum die zu Fluttershys Klasse gehören. Deren Schüller sie mal kennen lernen sollen. In Applejacks Klasse spielen die Schüler gerade eine Runder Eimerball, was Applejack Freundschaft in Action nennt. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub ist so begeistert das er an die Schule der Freundschaft wechsel will. Die Absage Am nächsten Tag hält Twilight einen Vortrag über die Geschichte der Freundschaft. Da fällt ihr der Schönheitsfleckenklub in der Klasse auf. Nach einer kurzen Erklärung dass das Trio am Freundschaftsunterricht teilnehmen will bittet Twilight sie mal kurz nach Draußen. Spike soll solange übernehmen. Als sie auf dem Flur sind trabt Starlight vorbei, die hofft das man hier die Hilfe eine Vertrauenslehrerin braucht. Doch Twilight meint alleine mit der Situation fertig zu werden, worauf Starlight in ihr Büro geht, Staub wischen. Twilight erklärt dem Schönheitsfleckenklub das sie nicht an diese Schule können. Den hier werden Freundschaftslektionen unterrichtet und die drei wissen ja schon alles darüber wie man Ponys in Not hilft und für einander da ist. Das Trio braucht Cheerilees Unterricht und nicht Twilights. Weshalb sie sich jetzt sputen müssen sont kämen sie ja zu spät. Als Twilight in ihre Klasse zurückgeht muss sie feststellen das Spike die Schüler auf sich eingestimmt hat. Doch so leicht gibt das Trio nicht auf. Sie beschließen Twilight zu beweisen das sie an ihre Schule gehören. Dazu wollen sie ihr zeigen wie viel sie im Grunde noch über Freundschaft lernen müssen. Apple Bloom weiß auch schon wo sie anfangen. Die Drückebergerin Etwas Später entdeckt Applejack auf Sweet Apple Acres das die Farm in totaler Unordnung versinkt. Was Apple Bloom wohl nicht weiter kümmert. Als Applejack sie zu rede stellt interessiert Apple Bloom nicht weiter. Worauf Applejack klar stellt das ihre Aufgaben zu ihren Pflichten gehört. Den Farmarbeit ist Familienarbeit. Apple Bloom tut es Leid und sie schlägt vor auf Twilights Schule zu gehen um zu lernen eine bessere Hilfe für ihre Familie zu sein. Nun begreift Applejack was hier gespielt wird und möchte ihrer Schwester etwas Privatunterricht geben. Lektion Eins: Werkzeuge putzen. Bitte, bitte, bitte Unterdessen bettelt Sweetie Belle bei Rarity nach allen Regeln der Kunst und lässt nicht locker. Doch Rarity lässt sich nicht erweichen. Aufgeflogen In ihrem Unterricht erzählt Rainbow Dash gerade von ihren Wonderboltsaktionen. Da übernimmt plötzlich eine total begeisterte Schülerin und erzählt die Geschichte zu ende. Was merkwürdig ist, da Rainbow diese Geschichte ihren Schülern bisher nicht erzählt hat. Sondern nur Scootaloo, die sie jetzt weg schickt. Das Schmierentheater Wenig später wartet der Schönheitsfleckenklub in einer Gasse auf Fluttershy und Pinke Pie. Als die zwei sich nähern täuschen Scootaloo und Apple Bloom einen Unfall vor über den sie scheinbar in totalen Streit geraten. Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie könne nicht fassen was sie sehen. Nun tut Sweetie Belle so das sie über Scootaloos Scooter stolpert und steigt in den Streit ein. Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie kommt es schon so vor als ob die drei vergessen hätten freunde zu sein. Doch kurz vor dem Ziel freut sich das Trio so darüber das der Plan klappt das sie aus ihren Rollenfallen und Umarmen. Was Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie als Versöhnung auffassen. Womit auch dieser Plan fehlschlug. Cozy Glow Im Klubhaus überlegt das Trio was sie nun tun sollen. Da ihre bisherigen Pläne: Vor der Arbeit drücken, verkleiden, betteln und streiten nichts gebracht ist guter Rat teuer. Während sie so überlegen hören sie plötzlich jemanden weinen. Vor dem Klubhaus finden sie ein fruchtbar trauriges, junges Pegasusmädchen. Das beschließt sie zu fragen was los ist. Das Mädchen erzählt ihnen das er große Probleme mit der Schule der Freundschaft, der Stoff ist ihr viel zu schwer. Sie ist für diese Schule extra hergezogen aber es ist für sie noch alle neu und anders. Sie kennt immer noch kein Pony. Das kann der Schönheitsfleckenklub ändern und stellt sich vor. Das Mädchen stell sich als Cozy Glow vor. Die sich freut die drei kennen zu lernen aber wohl nicht mehr lange bleiben wird da sie vermutlich abbrechen muss. Cozy Glow hat einfach zu viele Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Freundschaftslektionen hat. Dazu bietet das Trio seine Hilfe an, den zum einen wissen sie alles über Freundschaft und mit Cozy zu üben ist fast so gut wie selbst im Unterricht zu sein. Stellt sich Cozy Glow aber die Frage warum ihr die Drei helfen wollen, Was hätten sie am ende selbst davon. Sweetie Belle erklärt das eben so Freundschaft funktioniert. Man gibt und erwartet nichts zurück. Das klingt für Cozy Glow gut, den sie braucht wirklich Hilfe bei ihren Hausaufgaben. Sie soll drei Ponys etwas nettes tun, zu diesen Ponys hat sie auch Fotos, auf denen Big McIntosh, Cup Cake und Bon Bon zu sehen sind. Leider kennt Cozy Glow diese Ponys überhaupt nicht und es ist echt schwer mit jemanden zu reden den man nicht kennt. Zum Glück kennt das Trio diese Ponys und meint das Cozy Glow eine „Eins Plus“ bekommen wird. Der Kaktus Kurz Darauf beschatten Cozy Glow und Scootaloo Bon Bon auf dem Markt. Scootaloo erklärt Cozy Glow das wen man jemanden etwas nettes tun will, man erst raus finden muss was derjenige braucht. Um dies zu erkennen muss man Aufmerksam sein und seinen Freunden zuhören. Die beiden beobachten wie sich Bon Bon einen Kaktus kauft. Leider ragt die Pflanze weit über die Tüte raus und sticht Bon Bon bei jedem Schritt. Also Muss Cozy Glow etwas finden das vor den Stacheln schützt. Dazu kommt ihr Scootaloos Helm gerade recht und setzt ihn auf den Kaktus. Bon Bon bedankt sich für die Hilfe und Cozy Glow freut sich es Geschafft zu haben. Allerdings hat Scootaloo noch einen Kleine Tipp, das nächste mal bitte nicht einfach ihren Helm nehmen. Das Streusel Wirrwarr Im Nascheckchen sortieren Cozy Glow und Sweetie Belle die Regenbogen Streusel nach Farben als Geschenk für Cup Cake. So kann sie die Farben einzeln nehmen. Tatsächlich freut sich Cup Cake über das Geschenk und muss die Streusel gleich mal ausprobieren. Sie macht Regenbogenstreusel daraus. Wichtig ist ja auch nur das sie sich freut. Schon erledigt Als Big Mac sich an die Arbeit machen will, muss er feststellen das die Äpfel weg sind. Die haben schon Apple Bloom und Cozy Glow geerntet. Worüber sich Mac wahnsinnig freut. Jetzt möchte Cozy aber wissen woher Apple Bloom wusste das ihre Aktion Mac so glücklich machen wird. Apple Bloom erklärt das Freundschaft bedeutet anderen bei ihrer harten Arbeit zu helfen. Vor allem wen irgendwo das ersehnte Lieblingspony wartet. Den Mac verbringt seine unverhoffte Freizeit mit seinem Herzblatt Sugar Belle. Eine Eins Am nächsten Tag kommt der Schönheitsfleckenklub gelangweilt aus der Schule da kommt Cozy Glow zu ihnen. Sie erzählt ihnen Freudig das sie für ihre Hausaufgaben eine Eins bekommen hat. Cozy Glow meint das sie ohne die Hilfe des Trios nie geschafft hätte. Doch jetzt steht ende der Woche ein großer Test an und Cozy Glow könnte beim lernen noch Hilfe gebrauchen. Da sagt der Schönheitsfleckenklub nicht nein. Nachhilfe Die Fohlen machen ein Picknick. Leider hat ein Kaninchen Cozy Glows Essen verputzt. Kurzum teilt das Trio mit ihr. Doch auf die Frage welches Element der Harmonie hier vortritt antwortet Cozy Glow Intelligenz. Korrekt wäre Großzügigkeit. Die Fohlen streichen auf Sweet Apple Acres die Scheune neu, dabei gibt es ein kleines Missgeschick und sie werden mit Farbe bekleckert. Was sie mit Humor nehmen. Was eindeutig dem Element Lachen zugehört. Die Fohlen helfen Fluttershy beim Hausputz. Dabei verschüttet Cozy Glow versehentlich etwas Vogelfutter und versucht ihren Fehler zu vertuschen in dem sie das Futter unter den Teppich kehren will. Da ermahnt Apple Bloom sie das Ehrlich am längsten wehrt. Also gibt Cozy Glow ihren Fehler zu und ein paar Vögel verputzen das Futter. Im Klubhaus versucht man Cozy Glow die Elemente der Harmonie näher zu bringen mit mäßigen Erfolg. Pipsqueak Drachen hat sich im einen Baum verfangen als die Mädchen das sehen fliegt Cozy Glow rauf den Drachen zu holen. Doch als sie ihn übergeben will weht eine Sturmböe den Drachen fort. Sofort verfolgt Cozy Glow ihn, beide landen in einem Busch. Cozy Glow ist zwar etwas zerzaust doch der Drachen ist in Ordnung. Die Nachhilfe zeigt Wirkung und Cozy Glow kann alle Eigenschaften der Elemente der Harmonie zuordnen. Sie ist bereit für den Test. Durchgefallen Der Tag des großen Testes ist gekommen und der Schönheitsfleckenklub wartet vor der Schule der Freundschaft auf Cozy Glow. Als sie raus kommt Erzählt sie dem Trio das sie es vermasselt hat und läuft unter Tränen weg. Während der Schönheitsfleckenklub sich so wundert wie Cozy Glow durchfallen konnte, beordert Twilight sie alle Drei in ihr Büro, ihnen schwant nichts gutes. Gleich darauf in ihrem Büro kann Twilight nicht glauben was die Drei getan haben. Sie weiß dass das Trio Cozy Glow Nachhilfe gegeben hat aber würde jetzt gerne wissen wieso sie wollten das sie durchfällt. Twilight versteht das die Drei sauer sind nicht an die Schule der Freundschaft gelassen zu werden, aber Cozy Glow aus Bosheit lauter falsche Dinge beizubringen ist einfach grausam. Zwar beteuert der Schönheitsfleckenklub das Cozy Glow alles richtig gelernt hat, doch wie erklären sie dann die katastrophal schlechten Antworten im Test? Das Trio kann es nicht verstehen. Genau so wenig wie Twilight die nun das Trio bitten muss sich von der Schule fern zu halten und auch von den Schülern. Heimlich hat Cozy Glow den Rauswurf mit erlebt und macht sich nun sorgen um den Schönheitsfleckenklub. Gespräch mit Starlight Starlight langweilt sich beim ordnen ihres Büros, an der Schule der Freundschaft besteht nicht gerade viel Bedarf an einer Vertrauenslehrerin. Da kommt Cozy Glow rein die einen Ratschlag möchte. Cozy Glow gesteht das sie ihre Freunde wohl in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat. Die haben ihr geholfen für den Freundschaftstest zu lernen und sie ist Durchgefallen, mit Absicht. Cozy Glow erzählt weiter das die Fohlen vom Schönheitsfleckenklub so gerne auf die Schule der Freundschaft möchten. Cozy Glow hat nun gedacht wen sie der Schulleiterin zeigt das die Drei nichts über Freundschaft wissen, würde sie sie mit ihr lernen lassen. Cozy Glow denkt das sie wohl noch viel über Freundschaft lernen muss. Starlight meint das sie ihre Sache eigentlich gut gemacht hat. Doch hat sie sich für einen ziemlich schlechten Weg entschieden ihren Freunden zu helfen. Aber was zählt ist das Cozy Glow ihnen helfen wollte. Starlight erklärt das der Grund dafür das der Schönheitsfleckenklub nicht auf die Schule der Freundschaft darf ist das eigentlich bessere Lehrer wären als Schüler. Da fällt Cozy Glow auf das es für die Drei wohl doch einen Platz gibt. Das bringt Starlight ins Grübeln. Schulputz An der Ponyville Grundschule sind die Schüler im Zuge des Putzunterrichtes damit beschäftigt das Klassenzimmer zu reinigen. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub versteht immer noch nicht wie Cozy Glow durchfallen konnte, wo sie ihr doch so viel beigebracht haben oder wie Twilight ihnen die Schuld geben konnte. Da taucht Starlight auf um sich den Schönheitsfleckenklub mal kurz auszuborgen. Abschlussfeier Wenig später steht das Trio in Twilights Büro und auch der Rest der Mane 6 findet sich ein. Die Drei fürchten schon wieder Ärger zu bekommen, doch Twilight weiß jetzt das sie nichts falsch gemacht haben. Starlight führt Cozy Glow herbei, die gesteht den Test absichtlich verhauen zu haben damit sie alle zusammen zur Schule gehen können, es tut ihr Leid. Twilight dankt Cozy Glow und erklärt das Ehrlichkeit ein Element der Harmonie ist. Was der Schönheitsfleckenklub aber bestimmt schon weiß. Weswegen ihn Twilight etwas geben möchte, Ehren Diplome. Applejack erklärt das die drei damit ganz offiziell Absolventen der Schule der Freundschaft sind. Was sie sich mehr als verdient haben, sogar ganz ohne lernen. Dazu gibt es noch Doktorhüte und Starlight hat sogar noch einen Platz für sie an der Schule gefunden. Sie könne hier nämlich noch Tutoren, eine Art Nachhilfelehrer, gebrauchen und das Trio sind wohl die besten die es gibt. Während die Fohlen Feiern gehen sagt Twilight Starlight das man genau deshalb Starlight hier als Vertrauenslehrerin braucht. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:26: Der Text der Klasse „Oh Drache, mein Drache“ ist eine Abwandlung des Textes „Oh Captain! Mein Captain!“ aus dem Film Der Club der toten Dichter von 1989. Navboxen en:Marks for Effort Kategorie:Achte Staffel